Project Solaris
by splitter sora
Summary: After a tragic accident years ago, Kate has been secretly living the life of depression at guilt for the loss of someone in her life, until one day that certain someone returns in hopes to reunite with his family, find love, and stop his counterpart from destroying the world. Language, Violence, Some sex later on.


Project Solaris: Prologue – Captured

_** Ohai, you probably thought you'd seen the last of me? Well lets just say I got some inspiration to continue writing. This is somewhat a Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover, but in a way, not really. I just have a few references and elements added in. Anyway, enjoy! I only own Kiba, not anything else. Also, I am gonna go ahead and warn you: They are wolves. In a real wolf pack, there is always the possibility of incest. There are some incest references, throughout the story. So if you get offended by this, I suggest you reconsider the idea of not reading this. Thanks**_

It was just before winter in Jasper, and Winston and Eve's three pups were out in the forest playing. There were two alpha's: Kate and Kiba, and an Omega named Lilly. Lilly was shy and playful, while Kiba and Kate were both strong, outgoing and the future heirs to the Pack. Their parents, wanted them to rule Jasper, side by side. Kiba and Kate typically got along pretty well, but she always found her brother to be a pervert. He flirted with her once in a while, of course it was playful most of the time, but that did not change their love for each other as siblings.

One morning, Kiba and Kate decided to go play by themselves. They snuck out of the cave and went off the edge of the territory, where normally pups are forbidden to play due to rouge wolves, hunters, or humans in general.

"Hey Kate, wanna play hide and seek?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah! Not it!" Kate giggled. 

"Aw! No fair!" Kiba laughed as he covered his eyes and started counting. 

Kate went behind the bushes and hid quietly, snickering and hoping her brother wouldn't think about finding her here.

Kiba finished counting and began searching for his sister. He tried to catch her scent but he could not pick one up. He searched the whole area and still could not find her.

"Ok Kate, I give up! You win!" Kiba called.

No Response.

"Kate? KATE!?"

No response

"Ok Sis! Not funny! I can't leave you out here by yourself!" Kiba called.

Again, No response.

Kiba felt a little bit of panic beginning to rise in him. He remembered that his father Winston always told him to never panic. Panic was his worst enemy. If he overcame panic, he can overcome anything. So Kiba calmed himself down and began looking for his sister.

Meanwhile, Kate was sound asleep in the bushes, not aware of her brother's calls.

Kiba was about to go get help when all of a sudden, a bright light shone on him, and blinded him.

"Gah! What the heck!"

"Halt! Don't move!" A voice boomed.

"Yes...Yes Sir!" Kiba whined. 

"Holy shit... he can talk." another voice said.

Kiba looked up to see a squad of human's wearing helmets and different things covering their faces. They each had guns in their hands and they were all pointing at him.

"Who are you?! Are you hunters? Please don't shoot me." Kiba whimpered.

"Son, don't worry. We won't hurt you unless you do as we say. Your coming with us." One of them said.

"No! I can't leave my sister out there!" Kiba cried.

"Grab him!"

Two of the soldiers grabbed Kiba and put him in an iron cage. He scratched and clawed at the bars with his fangs.

"Sorry kid, I hate to do this but we need to contain you and study you in our lab." the leader said.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! HELP! HELP!" Kiba cried.

Kate awoke to her brother's shrill cries.

"Kiba! BROTHER!? Hang on! Im coming!" Kate cried as she dashed through the forest to find her brother in the cage.

"Kate!" Kiba called.

"Brother!" Kate cried as she darted for his prision.

"Hold it right there!" a guard yelled as he hit Kate on the head with his gun, knocking her to the ground!

"KATE!" Kiba cried as the truck his cage was on began to drive away, leaving Kate in the dust.

Kate looked at her brother as his figure grew distant along with his cries, until the forest was dead silent..

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
